


Involuntary Happy Endings

by Denelle_Marshall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denelle_Marshall/pseuds/Denelle_Marshall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma love each other, but The Author has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> RANT * I am so frustrated with the lack of gay people on this show simply because "Christian America" is hateful and TV runs on money that probably fat, old, racist, homophobic white men distribute. * RANT
> 
> Obviously don't own OUAT or at least one gay couple could have a freaking happy ending already. 
> 
> All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own. I run solo like that so no one else has to be tainted by my not good work. 
> 
> Second story ever written and the last one I did was about two years ago, so no promises.
> 
> Oh, I don't know what is going on with Marion, or exactly where this would fit in the time line of OUAT. Let's just say Marion was actually cured of the ice heart by her son's love for her and she did step aside for Robin and Regina to be together. I am also going to say that this takes place before the Queens of Darkness show up.

"This is the last time I swear," Regina says pushing Emma down on her desk and raking her nails down the blonde's stomach.

Emma would respond "We say that everyday," but her mouth is assaulted by Regina and she doesn't care enough about the sentence to push this deliciousness away. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and before Emma knows what is happening she is sitting in a chair with purple smoke vanishing around her.

"It's me my little paramour of light and loveliness! I missed you so much I just had to bring you lunch." Emma is filled with dueling emotions at Robin's entrance. On one hand she is frustrated beyond belief, her nipples still hard from her encounter on Regina's desk. On the other hand she is amused that he is holding a bag from Granny's. She was certain the forest hobo would have dragged in a deer carcass or something.

"Oh Robin what a lovely surprise," Regina says, and Emma's emotions are now all on the same page, screaming heart break at the lovely smile the other woman is wearing.

"Well I guess I will be on my way then, sheriff things to do and all," Emma manages to splutter out while making her way to the door. Robin moves to let her through and just manages to get out a "have a nice day," before the striking woman is gone.

********************

That night Emma downs shots at Granny's while trying to figure out exactly what's going on with her life. She knows the basics, she wants Regina and Regina wants her. They had been secretly together before Robin Hood had come along with his forest stench to mess things up. If she really stops to think on it though, things were off about their relationship before too.

She knows there were moments where she would look into Regina's eyes and feel love, so much love she wanted to explode and shout it from the clock tower. The look Regina would give her said she felt it too, but not once did either of them say it. Emma tried to once, she concentrated hard on the words, "I love you and I want everyone to know about us," but nothing came out, it was like her jaw was locked. There were times Regina looked filled with frustration from unspoken words too.

Emma is suddenly pulled form her musings by the entrance of Hook. "Emma, I've been looking for you! A little birdie told me Henry is at Regina's playing happy families with Robin Hood and Roland. I though this would be the perfect opportunity for us to spend some time together love."

Emma feels herself smile and the words "Yes I think time with you is just what I need," are out of her mouth before she can even think about it. 

She doesn't understand her reaction. It's not that she dislikes Hook, she just doesn't feel much for him at all. Yet every time he is around she is uncontrollably smiling or laughing. The motions she goes through with him unwanted, yet unstoppable.

Later that night when he pulls her into his arms, kisses her, and touches her, Emma lets him, responds positively even, but in her mind she is screaming and crying and trying desperately to not do this. Her heart hammers to the tune Regina, Regina, Regina, but her treacherous mouth says, "More Hook, more."

********************

Regina feels dirty, like she has rolled around in mud and shit. She smells like it too, but she supposes if Robin is rubbing off on her his smell probably is too. Why she is popping out a quickie with Robin after dinner in the kitchen, while their kids are in the other room watching a movie, she is not sure. It is over soon though, and while she is smiling and glowing and giggling, inside she is horrified. She wants Emma who doesn't smell like forest and whose face doesn't constantly look pinched like a rat. She wants to fling this man against the wall, and tell him if he touches her again he will beg for death, but instead she kisses him and says, "I love you."

********************

It's 3:00 a.m. when Emma wakes to the sensation of being teleported into Regina's bed.

"Was the pirate gone?" Regina asks.

"He left about an hour ago. Where's the forest hobo? Sleeping in a leaf pile?"

"Something like that. I hate to tell you this but you smell like rotten fish."

"Well you don't smell like roses either Madam Mayor."

"Shower. Now."

In the shower they delicately wash each other. They clean the unwanted ones off each other silently. When every last bit of skin is clean, Regina looks at Emma. She tries to say "I love you," but "This is the last time I swear," escapes instead. 

Emma can feel her tears start to fall down her face, mixing with the shower droplets, as she tries to answer, "I love you," but instead a choked, sobbed, "We say that every day," comes rushing out.

Then they kiss and a warmth that has nothing to do with the heat of the water warms them both from head to toe. 

Kissing Regina feels a lot like breathing after almost drowning, painful, but with so much relief, and a spark of I'm alive rushes through her. 

The kissing turns fierce and possessive, the need they feel for each other overwhelming. They grasp each other like lifelines in a storm, hands sliding and clawing against moist skin, lips locked together, nipples rubbing against each other. When Regina slides her fingers into Emma, the savior feels home, and when Emma gets on her knees, spreads Regina and starts to feast on her, the Evil Queen feels acceptance and healing.

There is panting and moaning and sighs but no words. They both learned a long time ago that when they do try to say words like "lovely" and "beautiful", "fuck" and "shit" are what come out instead. Those words are just wrong when they both know they are making love.

When they are sated and dressed and Regina is about to magic Emma home, they kiss and Emma thinks "I love you, I love you, I love you," but says, "That was the last time I swear." 

Regina smiles and says, "We say that every day," but her eyes say, "I love you."

Regina puffs Emma home and in their separate beds that feel a thousand miles apart, they both cry.

*******************

In an unknown room, behind an unknown door, The Author is hard at work.

"I don't know why they are fighting me, I am just trying to give them their happy endings."

"Maybe they are each others true happy endings," replies the magician in a bored tone.

"You know I can't have two women together, it's just wrong, I hope they stop fighting soon. There is only so many times I can silence or change their words and actions before I have to kill one of them off."

The magician sighs and thinks that sometimes, there isn't enough magic in the world to correct all its injustices.


End file.
